


【藕饼】含珠

by zhifanlin



Category: nezha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhifanlin/pseuds/zhifanlin





	【藕饼】含珠

  
＊ 私设年下（其实没多大关系）。

＊和上上篇海妖合在一起了。

「他们在冰火相融中抵死缠绵。」

山河社稷图里似乎总是春季的模样，葱郁翠绿的草，轻摆鱼尾的鲤，全都融进了暖暖的日光里。温柔和煦的风卷着春泥泛着的潮气捎过鼻尖，舒服得让人有些昏昏欲睡。

哪吒躺在草地上，翘着脚嘴里叼着根草，眯了会儿眼睛，又觉百无聊赖，便撑头去看在一旁阖眼坐着认真修炼的敖丙。

上次天雷劫之后太乙真人把他俩扔进山河社稷图里，让他俩好好修炼，就晕晕乎乎忙着替他重塑肉身去了，瞧他那副摇摇晃晃的模样，估计又喝了不少酒。

可哪吒是谁，若要让他乖乖听话那就不叫哪吒了。他瞧着身旁的敖丙，有些不满他这副冷冷淡淡的模样，伸出根手指去戳他白玉般的面容。敖丙常年住在深海底，又是龙族，皮肤天生便是冷的，似乎怎么捂都捂不热。他仍旧闭着眼，岿然不动，连呼吸都平稳得有些不正常。哪吒见他不肯睁眼，撇开心底没由来的烦躁，啧了一声，又去推他。

“喂，敖丙，来打架吧。”

敖丙终于睁开眼，皱了皱眉，剔透的冰蓝双目在春色下泛着柔软的光，他开口，还没出声便被哪吒打断了。

“太乙让我们修炼，切磋又何尝不是修炼的一种？”

敖丙仍旧不赞同：“我们打起来，怕是要毁了这山河社稷图。”

哪吒挑眉：“那就动作小点，反正还能再画上去。”

说罢不等敖丙表态，念了咒语将乾坤圈移到手腕上，化了少年形态，提着火尖枪便朝他冲去。敖丙看见那枪想到哪吒曾经拿它戳了自己两次，也有些恼了，清水攀着手臂蜿蜒而下，不一会儿便化作两柄刻着云纹的玉锤，抵在了身前方。

说是动作轻一点，哪吒力道真的轻了许多，比起前几次倒像是挠痒似的，一触即离，火尖枪顶部喷出的火焰碰到敖丙衣角，便像是有感应似的自动熄了。敖丙知他不是真想比试，也由着他闹，化出的水触到哪吒的火也相抵而消，不像是切磋，倒像是在玩闹。

哪吒倏忽意味不明的勾了勾唇，眼里尽是恣意娟狂的笑意，明艳的火映着他俊美的脸，像是乍泄了一地六月的炽热阳光，浸到了敖丙清凌凌的目上，让他突如其来的有一丝失神。下一刻火尖枪破空而来，凛冽风声让敖丙及时回身避过了偷袭，头上束发的发冠却被火尖枪割破掉了下来，溅起一片水花。与此同时敖丙才发现自己正处在一片湖水边上，脚下踩着一条弯弯的鹅卵石小道，他抬头去看哪吒，却被哪吒绊了个正着，脚下一滑便噗通跌进了水里。

哪吒得意的哼笑一声，低头去看水里的敖丙，又怔愣在了原地。

敖丙仍瞪大着眼睛，暖阳镀在粼粼湖面上，被湖水揉碎在了他温柔目色里，泛起一片潋滟。原本有些宽大的蓝白长袍掉了一半，刚好褪到肩上，露出白皙的肩头，他冰蓝色的长发于水中铺散开来，在周身丝丝缕缕的飘浮摇摆，如同拥入了一池的清白月光。

明明如巍巍雪山般不可侵犯的颜色，却在此时显得有些诡谲绮丽，像是惑人心智的海妖，于蔚蓝深海中吟着动听的歌谣，空灵的歌声是最致命的引诱，迷途的旅人循声而至，最后带着他贪婪的欲望被大海一并吞噬。

哪吒没由来的自心底腾起一阵燥热，可能是认知到自己错误的焦躁，亦或是某些不可言说的感情，如燎原之火般迅速蔓延到他的心口，斩之不尽，便得寸进尺地窜入四肢百骸。

烦躁，不安，无处宣泄。

于是他俯下身，将他的海妖拥入怀中。

哪吒随手摘下泉里一朵莲花，将它放入水面，又把敖丙轻轻放在莲花上。莲花很大，能容下四五个人躺着，瓣瓣藕粉中缀着一点蓝，美得有些不真实，只是莲身在水里摇摇晃晃，似乎随时都会翻下去。

敖丙哪里知道他打的甚么主意，只当他是玩兴大发，想撑船游玩，又担心莲花会翻，便主动在莲花外围套了个护罩，让它漂得稳些。

哪吒见状勾了嘴角，心道这不是自己送上门嘛，便拿着指点江山笔画了支长蒿，长蒿轻点，莲花便飘飘晃晃地往湖心划去。

两岸在莲身晃荡中很快不见了踪影，哪吒拨开四周巨大的莲花荷叶，莲船在清可见底的湖上划过道道水痕，惊起一片飞鸟。

敖丙抬头看着这片宽敞露天的莲池，倏忽没由来地有些心悸，似乎是水天相接的环境令他本能地想躲避，亦或灵珠魔丸相克相生而形成的某种感应，他总觉得哪吒又要作妖。

哪吒当然没辜负敖丙的期望，他随手将长蒿扔了，转身低头覆上去舔敖丙的唇。明火一般热烈的气息令敖丙身形一僵，惊得抬手抵在哪吒炽热的胸口，想将他推开些，却被哪吒不容拒绝地拉到头顶。哪吒大狗似的在他颈窝里的蹭了蹭，深吸一口，问道：“喜欢这里吗？”

敖丙被他略长的头发扎得有些不舒服，耳尖被哪吒吐出的热气熏得通红，他扫了周围一圈，无奈地叹了口气，眼尾露出点温柔的神情：“喜欢。”

下一秒哪吒抬头，眼神亮晶晶的，“那你喜欢我吗？”

敖丙一愣，没料到他这么直白，又悄悄皱起眉。说不喜欢是不可能的，否则也不会容忍哪吒做到这种地步，但他想再仔细捋一捋这段感情，也好让哪吒认清他对自己究竟是不是喜欢。

敖丙想着想着出了神，等回过神来却发现自己的外袍不知甚么时候被哪吒褪掉了，这流氓玩意儿正掀起他上衣的下摆，张嘴在他细瘦腰上咬了一口，又亲了亲，力道不大，却无端让敖丙软了半截腰。

“哪吒，别……别！”

敖丙喘了口气，眼角积着层水光，双手攥成拳又要去推他，哪吒便压着他，一根一根掰开他的手指，在左右手心各亲了一下，又唤来混天绫将那双手举过敖丙头顶，绑得严严实实，末了还在上面打了个蝴蝶结。

敖丙被他这一顿操作搞得瞠目结舌，哪吒便看准机会又去捉他的唇，吮了一会儿伸舌想探进去，不料他的小灵珠紧闭着齿关，任他如何舔吻都撬不动半分。哪吒闷笑一声，在他红透的耳边吹了口气，背后忽的又生出两对手臂来，一对迅速将他的衣服脱了，一对放在他腰上细细地摩挲，还有一对正在他臀上不轻不重地揉捏着。放在腰上的那双手在他腰后轻轻掐了掐，又酥又麻的感觉令敖丙浑身一颤，倒吸一口凉气，却被蓄谋已久的哪吒趁虚而入，叩开他的齿关将里面扫荡了一遍。

敖丙终究没有舍得去咬他，又有些不甘，只得用自己的舌尖抵着哪吒的，以此抗拒他的深入，怎料哪吒以为他得了趣，便衔住他的舌尖磨蹭，缠绕，直到敖丙被吮得舌根发麻，面色红透才不舍地放了开来。

他有些不知餍足地舔了舔唇角，往敖丙锁骨间嗅了嗅，敖丙身上有一股隐隐约约的清香，像浸过莲花的水。哪吒张口在他颈侧留下一个不深不浅的齿印，像是在急不可耐地宣示主权，他发觉敖丙微不可见地颤了下，身子有些紧绷，于是又在那齿印上讨好似的吻了吻。

敖丙原本以为哪吒这就该停了，刚想松口气，却被身下突然传来的异样惊得差点呻吟出声。方才在敖丙臀部的手一只不知何时悄悄绕到了前方，正不断揉弄着他早已挺立的性器，他头上的角被哪吒含在嘴里细细吮舔，甚至能清晰感受到他灼烫的气息，柔软的舌在他龙角上打着转。

敖丙闭了眼，下唇被咬得艳红，他面皮薄得很，不肯叫出声，那些琐碎的呻吟全被他咬着牙往肚子里吞，却在乳尖被两只手同时按住，用力揉捏挑逗时忍不住惊喘了一声。

再睁眼时敖丙额上已然满是细汗，神色茫然，就听哪吒忽的笑了一声，将一只手从他身下移到他面前，指间仍残留着一些透明黏腻的液体。

“灵珠哥哥，”哪吒与他额尖相抵，看他浸满了欲望的眸，嗓音里全是笑意，“你好敏感啊。”

敖丙喘着气，用那双清凌凌没什么威慑力的眼睛瞪他，瞪得哪吒呼吸一滞，险些就没了理智。他当即将敖丙修长的双腿分开，捏了捏他柔软的腿根，双指并拢在穴口揉了会儿，感觉到敖丙稍稍放松了，便双指一顶，轻轻巧巧探了进去。

“…啊！”敖丙全身一颤，感受到异物进入身体时的酸涩，哪吒双指分开，将内壁撑开一些，开始旋转抽插，逐渐递增到三指。敖丙似乎敏感得很，只是手指轻轻抽插全身便颤得不像话，双腿从屈起到伸直，连脚背都绷得紧紧的。

他仰起脖颈，承受不住似的将双腿抬起，围在了哪吒的腰上。后穴传来的麻痒传遍全身，敖丙猛地抬头，在哪吒肩膀上轻轻咬了一口，“……你给我进来。”

哪吒将阳物抵在他穴口，听见这话，毫不犹豫地顶了进去，又凶又狠，顶得敖丙倒吸了一口凉气，哭腔都出来了。他双臂被缚，便将双腿从哪吒腰上放了下来，想借力向前挪动，好逃出哪吒的魔掌，又被哪吒不容拒绝地按住，将他的腿揽回了腰上。

哪吒掐着敖丙的腰，感受着性物被内壁紧紧包裹，温软地绞着他，心道他的灵珠儿外边皮冷，内里倒热得紧。他动了动，就听敖丙低吟一声，便叫混天绫放了他的双手，覆在他好看的眼睛上。哪吒牵着他的手，一边用力抽插一边将他的手引到两人交合的地方，亲了亲敖丙的耳尖，声音低哑：“你摸，全都吃下去了。”末了又笑，“好棒。”

敖丙眼角湿润，双目被快感逼到有些失神。他不愿去想自己与哪吒在湖心，在莲花上，在如此空旷的地方交合。快感如水一般绵绵不绝，随着哪吒深深的一顶，几欲将他溺毙于此。他伸手攀着哪吒，在他背上胡乱留下几道抓痕，肩上隐约显现出几片蓝色的鳞片，衬上他冰蓝的双目与长发，本是冷漠疏离的颜色，如谪仙般的不食烟火，却被他唇上艳色与眼尾春意平添了几分风月。

哪吒被这种反差刺激得眼睛泛红，他想，这本该是清莲池里一柄荷，如今却被他摘了下来，拉进纷乱尘世里，染了他的颜色，还被一笔一划刻上了他的名字。

既然沾了他的气味，那便合该是他的了。

于是他停下了动作，捧着敖丙的脸问：“你喜不喜欢我？”见他不答，又掐着他颤抖的腰恶狠狠道，“快说你喜欢我。”

敖丙揽住他的脖颈，抬起脑袋在他唇角咬了一口：“小混球。”

他彻底将哪吒放进了心上，允他在他心里胡乱闯荡，兴风作浪。

于是混球哪吒便挑着眉，重重撞进他身体里，又拿出指点江山笔，冲敖丙笑得有些邪气。敖丙顿觉不好，伸手便要抢那笔，却被哪吒顶软了腰，瞪着他直喘气。

哪吒附到他耳边，哼笑着问：“敖丙，丙丙，灵珠儿，要不要试试云霄飞车？”

敖丙咬着牙摇头，身体里哪吒的阳物仍在不知疲倦地冲撞着，“不…唔嗯，不要…！”

就发觉哪吒将他翻了个身，在他背脊上吻了吻，抬手挥动了指点江山笔：“这可由不得你。”

莲花下的湖水开始飞速流动起来，忽的窜出一股巨大的水流托住莲船，直直往岸上划去，一会儿飞向天空，一会儿又落回地面。哪吒将敖丙的腰压弯下去，又让他把臀部抬高，将刚刚抽出的欲望重新顶了进去。

敖丙被顶得受不住，双手胡乱的想要抓住什么，下一刻被哪吒的手紧紧握住，十指相扣。他穴口被撑开，哪吒铁杵似的毫不留情地尽根没入，在里面搅了个天翻地覆，被吞入的感觉实在让人餍足，哪吒揉了揉他肩上的龙鳞，埋头苦干起来。

莲身开始动荡、摇晃，耳边的风声让敖丙稍稍清醒了点，他看着四周急剧变化的景物，实在有些慌乱，转头在哪吒喉结上轻咬了一口，抬眸道：“哪吒……唔，哈…快停下。”

哪吒被他撩得受不了，抬手将指点江山笔拿了起来，却并未停下，而是用毛笔在他乳尖上扫来扫去，酥痒与难以启齿的快感瞬时席卷了敖丙整个感官，他趴在莲花上，手臂一软，再也难以支撑地塌了前身，竟是又泄了出来。

哪吒的顶撞加上莲花本身被水流冲击的晃荡，让敖丙后来只剩下呻吟，他喊着哪吒的名字，从原本紧咬下唇不肯出声，到轻声的低哼，再到无法克制的呻吟，最后溃不成声。

哪吒跟疯了一样翻来覆去地折腾他，敖丙带着哭腔求他未果，反而被他灌了满肚子的浓精，最后呜咽着喊着无论如何也吃不下了，却被哪吒堵住唇齿，说我家灵珠儿天赋异禀，肯定吃得下。

敖丙最后是被做晕过去的，他昏迷前迷迷糊糊地听到哪吒在他耳边嘀咕。

“你合该是我的，从你的一根发丝，一片龙鳞，到你的一整个人，都该是我的。”

他用他最赤忱的心，最直白的话，将这颗圆润剔透的灵珠自内而外，彻彻底底地含入口中，残忍地吞下肚去。

【end.】


End file.
